


I Thought This Was A Bomb Free Zone

by FusionFollower



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Arguing, Dave cares more than he lets on, Dave lets him know, Fluff, Jealousy, Karkat just wants to know he's loved, M/M, One-Shot, Takes place on Earth-C, davekat - Freeform, ignoring epilogues and homestuck 2, mentions of Jadekat and Jadedave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:48:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22261318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FusionFollower/pseuds/FusionFollower
Summary: Karkat just wants to know if Dave ever gets worried about losing him to someone else.Of course Dave can't just give him a straight answer.
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	I Thought This Was A Bomb Free Zone

KARKAT: DAVE? 

DAVE: sup

KARKAT: ARE YOU EVER SCARED OF LOSING ME?

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: NOT LIKE ME DYING, LET'S NOT GO DOWN THAT ROAD OF CONVERSATION BECAUSE FUCK NO. I MEAN LIKE,

KARKAT: DO YOU EVER GET JEALOUS?

DAVE: jealous of what

KARKAT: LIKE HOW I GO OVER TO WATCH SHITTY MOVIES WITH JOHN SOMETIMES CAUSE HE THINKS THEY'RE GOOD EVEN THOUGH HE'S FUCKING WRONG.

KARKAT: DOES IT BOTHER YOU THAT I DO THAT?

DAVE: are you actually saying these words

DAVE: are you really asking me something like this

KARKAT: YES I'M FUCKING ASKING YOU THIS. OR LIKE WHEN I TALK ABOUT HOW MUCH I MISS SOLLUX, DOES THAT BOTHER YOU?

DAVE: dude where did this even come from

DAVE: here we are on the couch trying to get our cuddle on while watching some shitty film and you just drop this bomb on me

DAVE: i thought this was a bomb free zone dude

KARKAT: FIRST OF ALL THE NOTEBOOK IS NOT A SHITTY FILM, FUCKASS. AND SECOND I WAS JUST FUCKING WONDERING. IT'S A YES OR NOT QUESTION. 

DAVE: just kinda a weird thing to wonder about

DAVE: am i suppose to be worried

DAVE: are you trying to tell me something?

KARKAT: NO. FUCK NO. I'M NOT CHEATING ON YOU OR ANYTHING.

KARKAT: IT JUST FEELS LIKE YOU DON'T REALLY...

KARKAT: GIVE A SHIT WHO I'M AROUND?

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: YOU NEVER CARE WHERE I'M GOING OR HOW LONG I'LL BE GONE. YOU DON'T EVEN SEND ME A TEXT WHEN I'M OUT FOR A LONG TIME.

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: UGH WHATEVER NEVER FUCKING MIND. DAVE 'I DON'T GIVE A FUCK' STRIDER IS CLEARLY WHO I'M TALKING TO RIGHT NOW SO I'M JUST GONNA SHUT THE FUCK UP AND PRETEND WE NEVER STARTED TALKING ABOUT THIS.

DAVE: what no

DAVE: i care

KARKAT: TELL YOUR FUCKING FACE.

DAVE: dude

DAVE: harsh

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: dont give me that look

DAVE: of course i care

KARKAT: SO YOU DO GET JEALOUS?

DAVE: what

DAVE: of egderp?

DAVE: fuck no

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: did you ever take a second and think that maybe the reason i dont give a shit who your with is because the people youre with our my friends?

DAVE: like none of them are even a fucking threat

DAVE: except jade

KARKAT: !

DAVE: shit

KARKAT: AHA! SO YOU ARE JEALOUS!

DAVE: no thats not what i said

DAVE: but youd be an idiot to not see that she clearly fucking likes you

DAVE: and me

DAVE: but that doesnt mean im jealous shes not gonna try and steal you or some shit thats not who jade is

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: does it bother me when you guys hang out alone watching movies? sure i guess i think anyone would be bothered by that but that doesnt mean jealousy thats a completely different emotion that striders dont feel because were secure

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: fuck you im completely secure

KARKAT: SURE YOU ARE DAVE.

DAVE: look my point is that im not jealous you know why?

KARKAT: WHY DAVE? ENLIGHTEN ME.

DAVE: cause im still the only one allowed to do this

KARKAT: !

**Taking Karkat by surprise, Dave grabbed both his arms and pushed him down to lay on the couch. Dave straddled his lap and stared down at him with a flirtatious grin.**

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: that was really fucking embarrassing why did i even do that 

DAVE: jesus im never pulling a move like that again that was cringy as hell

DAVE: like what the fuck this isnt one of your shitty romcoms or something

DAVE: god what is wrong with me ive been watching too many movies

KARKAT: DAVE?

DAVE: yeah

KARKAT: Y...YOU'RE STILL ON TOP OF ME...

DAVE: oh

DAVE: yeah

DAVE: ...sorry

KARKAT: I MEAN ITS FINE. I DON'T DISLIKE IT OR ANYTHING. IT'S JUST SORT OF...UM...

DAVE: dude your face is so fucking red

DAVE: its kinda adorable

KARKAT: SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GET OFF ME.

DAVE: k

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: ... 

KARKAT: ...

DAVE: ...

KARKAT: YOU KNOW...I UH, GET KINDA JEALOUS WHEN JADE'S ALL OVER YOU TOO.

DAVE: ...really?

KARKAT: IT'S FUCKING ANNOYING. I KNOW SHE DOESN'T MEAN ANY HARM BUT AT THE SAME TIME IT'S KINDA LIKE 'FUCK YOU HE'S MINE NOW' YOU KNOW?

DAVE: heh i actually do 

DAVE: :)

KARKAT: HEH.

KARKAT: (:B


End file.
